


Bump in the Night

by Darkrealmist



Series: TPWLR-verse [4]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Alliteration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Anime, Apocalypse, Arguing, Armageddon, Asian Character(s), Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Ideas, Bedrooms, Beds, Begging, Belonging, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blackouts, Blankets, Body Horror, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Buddhism, Burglary, Business Trip, Canon Character of Color, Cars, Cats, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Children of Characters, Clinging, Clowns, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Communication, Companion Piece, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Conversations, Courage, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Darkness, Despair, Destruction of Earth, Devotion, Dimension Travel, Discovery, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Early Mornings, Electricity, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Established Relationship, Evil, Evil Plans, Explanations, Exploration, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings, Feels, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Gen, Growing Up, Gymnastics, Hair, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Children, Having Faith, Heartbeats, Hiding, Hinduism, Holography, Home, Home Invasion, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Imagination, In-Jokes, Innocence, Inspired by Real Events, Intimidation, Isolation, Japanese Character(s), Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laboratories, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Literary References & Allusions, Loneliness, Love, Love Stories, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Loving Marriage, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Melodrama, Memories, Mental Anguish, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Monsters, Names, Nervousness, Nicknames, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One True Pairing, Organized Crime, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pain, Panic, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Paternal Instinct, Pet Names, Philosophy, Planet Destruction, Portals, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Power Outage, Prequel, Pride, Protectiveness, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Puns & Word Play, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Religious Content, Reminiscing, Responsibility, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Saving the World, Scary, Scary Clowns, Scheming, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Series, Shame, Sharing, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, Spiritual, Stephen King's IT References, Strangers to Lovers, Strategy & Tactics, Sunrises, Surprises, Survival, Survival Horror, Suspense, Suspicions, Sweat, Sweet, Technology, Teeth, Tension, Theft, Trauma, Travel, True Love, Two Fathers, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Villains, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination, World Travel, Worry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikawa Tohru comforts his son and husband during a late-night blackout.





	Bump in the Night

Bump in the Night

Author’s Note: Set prior to the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikawa Tohru comforts his son and husband during a late-night blackout.

* * *

_YEEEEAAAAKKKK!_

The floorboards creaked as five-year-old Hikari Raito tiptoed the dark, suddenly endless hall between his and his parents’ rooms. In that nebulous interspace, all sorts of monsters lurked. Slimy green boogeymen. Hags with raspy voices, warty noses, and long fingernails. Clowns with razor-sharp teeth.

His only source of light was his PET screen, a dim torch against the plummetless shadows.

“Can you find it?” Trill asked.

“Otosan…?” Raito eeped, finally frisking the doorframe on the creases of his sweaty palms, his blanket still attached and trailing the carpet.

No response.

Raito waddled closer, and crawled higher on the covers until he was on his knees by his father’s sleeping form. He was reposed on his side, so the child only removed one of his earplugs.

“Otosan?” he whispered again.

Hikawa Tohru stirred in bed, mumbling unintelligible piffle. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes, and sat up, the right half of his hair sticking up.

“R-Raicchi, what’s wrong?” Tohru doffed the other noise excluder.

“The lights are out. C-can I sleep here with you and Papa?” he implored.

Tohru fiddled with the lamp behind his son, confirming that it indeed refused to flicker on. “Okay, get in.”

Relieved, Raito flopped over, carving a nice spot, nestled snug between his dads. At the same moment, Netto awoke.

“Raito? Wha –? Did something happen?”

“Power outage. Go back to sleep, love.” Tohru rubbed his shoulder.

_Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!_

The banging came from downstairs. The front entrance.

“Who could that be, at this hour?” Netto was immediately, regrettably, very alert.

“I’ll go see who it is.” Tohru started to leave the bed.

“Wait!”

Faster than a heartbeat, Raito and Netto were clinging to each of his arms.

_Really?_

Raito, he understood, but his grown husband? The man who thwarted criminals and doomsday devices on a regular basis in his youth? Immobilized by mere knocks at their door?

“It may be the monsters!”

“Raicchi, no monsters are gonna eat me.”

“And what if it’s a burglar? I don’t want to lose you and have to take care of Raito on my own!”

On a quieter night, Tohru might thank karma for catching up to his hubby. Now, Netto had a taste of how it felt, being all by himself during the older’s business trips.

_Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!_

Their family huddle tightened.

Eventually, the pounding stopped. Whoever or whatever sought entry moved on.

“Are they gone, Papa?”

“Seems like it, kiddo.” Netto breathed easier.

“May I have my arms back, you two?”

The scaredy-cats disentangled themselves. Raito took his original resting position. Trill’s holographic representation somersaulted out his PET, choosing to cuddle his operator, rather than retire into sleep mode.

Tohru kissed his boys goodnight.

Their son drifted off.

Further, into little Raito’s adventures in Slumberland.

They dozed splendidly until the early winks of the morning, when shaken alive by an electrical pop and the car alarms simultaneously braying along the block.


End file.
